Dragon Ball Z: Heaven & Hell
by Presentlight
Summary: Dragon Ball Z at its finest. Vegeta is dramatically transformed. The origin of Goku's training to go Super Saiyjan 3(at least my vision of it). A dark,mysterious force, an angel.....
1. Important Information

DISCLAIMER NOTE: THE PROPERTY OF DRAGONBALL Z AND IT'S CHARACTER'S ARE NOT MY PROPERTY, AND ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF FUNIMATION INC., CREATED ORIGINALLY BY AKIRA TORIYAMA.  
  
Information on Format of Type:  
  
Brackets indicate thoughts or supernatural voices  
  
Planets and places scenes take place have 3 semi colons before and after their names  
  
Information on this fanfic and it's timeline: The timeline that this fanfiction takes place in is known as an A.U.(Alternate Universe). In this timeline, you will notice several fallacies the do not align with the DBZ timeline most of us are aware of. This time stream takes place before DBGT, after Majin Buu was defeated without any help from Goten or Chibi Trunks as they do not exist nor ever will(as of now) in this timeline. Due to this change, Vegeta has yet to become close to Bulma, though he is married to her after falling in love with her on Planet Namek and saving her from Freeza, but to his ultimate but temporary demise. Also, Krillin never married 18(and is still bald), is single and lives with Goku and Chi Chi in an outside apartment. Besides this, there are no other changes made to the DragonBall Z timeline as we know it.Remember, fanfic will be updated either daily or weekly, however time permits. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Now, let DB,Heaven & Hell begin.... 


	2. Ch 1:Angelic Appearance, Prelude to Dark...

"Dragon Ball Z:Heaven & Hell" by Presentlight  
  
Angelic Appearance, Prelude to Darkness  
  
From nothing comes something, or so it is told  
  
Out of the light, comes forth the mold  
  
Dust to dust, ashes to ashes,  
  
And man's old sin soon foretold.  
  
A Flame burnt brightly, at heaven's dawn  
  
Fallen,Fallen, is ancient Babylon.....  
  
  
  
:::Alpha 14, Formerly Frieza Planet 143:::  
  
It was a cool dry morning as a lone star rose over Alpha 14's glistening white mountain tops. A morning, calm, cool, as any other morning should be. The birds chirped, the water dripped, and all was well. Suddenly and without warning, the ground began to shake...  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Still not enough!" yelled a mad-crazed Saijyan.  
  
Vegeta was one of short temper and when he did not get what he wanted, the spoiled Saijyan prince was trouble.  
  
"Why is this so hard!"  
  
Already in second level of the powerful form that was known as Super Saijyan, electricity sparkled and dazzled in an array all about him as a golden aura filled the many crevices.  
  
[Kakarrot achieved the third stage of this form, why can't seem to manage this as well? I am a Saijyan prince with a royal blood, descended from the very Legend himself. It still makes no sense to me that a 3rd class Saijyan still surpasses me in every category. This is unacceptable. I will nor quit until I have surpassed that miscreant and achieved greatness. I will once again be the most powerful, no...the all power-ful Saijyan once again. Then my bride and I will reign for an eternity as our line passes down, generation after generation. Soon Kakarrot, very soon, your time will be at hand, in my hand, and then you will be humiliated as have been countless times...]  
  
It was you that stopped Frieza when it should have been me, it was your miserable mistake of a son that took it to the next level of a Super Saijyan, again reminding me of my lost heritage. Yes, the time will come Goku, when you will fall, and another will take your place....  
  
  
  
:::The Son Home, Noon earthtime:::  
  
As Gohan is attending highschool, The Son's have a new surprise for him when he gets home.  
  
"HAHHAHAHAH!"  
  
The Son home was a cheerful one that day. It was the day that their new dog, Spade, was to arrive. "Heheh Goku! Man, I never thought Chi Chi would allow a dog into the family. I always thought of her as an uptight schoo-." When Krillin's sentence was interrupted by the one creature, the one women in all of creation that no warrior or hero could possibly overcome, Chi Chi, wife of Goku, stormed into the room.  
  
"Goku! I've told you over and over that if you want a dog you are going to have to start being responsible around here! You don't clean, you don't tech! You don't do anything around here except fight! honestly Goku, I have had enough. It's time for you to do something besides spar. You need to get out and do something with your life...."  
  
At this point, Krillin and Goku phased out Chi Chi, responding with the occasional "But Chi Chi!"  
  
"No buts this time Goku. You and your little bald headed......"  
  
"Hey!" yells Krillin.  
  
"... shrimp of a friend over there get out of here. Today, you are getting jobs. No more freeloading for you either Krillin."  
  
"Chi Chi.." resounded both men.  
  
"LEAVE NOW AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU ARE EMPLOYED!"  
  
  
  
:::Alpha 14:::  
  
Vegeta, angrily, pride still hurt from Goku's continual and rapid improvement, flew down in a rage, then entering a long forgotten underground cave in what was known on the planet as, "The Dead Sea" with continual whining and complaining that only another prince could understand.  
  
...Sigh... "It seems no matter what i do, that queerly Saijyan manages to get the upper hand...  
  
[Vegeta...]  
  
"That no matter what I do.."  
  
[Vegeta...]  
  
"I still lose-."  
  
[Vegeta...]  
  
"Who is that? Almost sounds as if the ground itself is calling my name. Whoever you are, you had better show yourself.  
  
[YOU WILL DEMAND NO SUCH THING FROM ME Saijyan PRINCE!]  
  
Calming down from the sudden outburst of anger, the unseen voice continued....  
  
[YOU HOLD NO AUTHORITY OVER HEAVEN NOR THE PLANET YOU STAND UPON. ]  
  
"How dare you. You.....COWARD! Come out and face me like a man! Or are you to weak to let yourself be known."  
  
[SILENCE! FOR THE OBEDIENCE TO MY MASTER, I WILL SHOW MYSELF TO YOU, FOR YOUR FUTURE HEAVILY WEIGHS UPON THIS UNIVERSE.]  
  
Suddenly, as if piercing a veil, a being of seemingly unsurpassable light was visible before Vegeta's eye, nearly blinding him at first.  
  
[Vegeta, forgive me for being so bold. But you do not understand, these times produce great stress. The end of an age is at hand. Vegeta,My name is Michael, I am an angel.] 


	3. Ch 2:I Am Michael

"Dragon Ball Z: Heaven & Hell"  
  
I Am Michael  
  
  
  
:::Alpha 14:::  
  
"You are a what? What in Kami's name is that?! I have never seen anyone like you before. The sheer radiance of that light you put out blinds me!" screamed a bewildered yet screaming mad Vegeta.  
  
[Kami, if my information is correct that is a god to you. hehe, a god....him? Well....in a manner of speaking, that is just what I came to speak to you about. The God, Alethueo, and He is also your God. Not like these puny "god-lings" your universe worships. This God, the one God, is more powerful than you, or anyone could ever imagine. Before you were, He is.]  
  
"What do you mean?! Stop talking babble to me and speak normally. I demand it."  
  
[Demands, bah, your demands mean nothing to me right now. But for His sake, I will try to tone it down for you. Alethueo created this place, this universe which you and so many others have ravaged and destroyed, believing it to be your own. He is who He is. No less. Amazingly enough, we in His city love you and your kind ,even after all the senseless destruction you have caused.]  
  
"Love, Baka, I doubt YOUR "creator's power, and you. You are nothing but a piece of food digested wrong. Now be off before I laugh some more."  
  
[Sigh, you Saiyjans, always so prideful. Alethueo hates pride. Perhaps a fight will persuade you that I am real. Perhaps more real than this world which you perceive in your eyes now.]  
  
"Yes, a fight. Finally, we are getting somewhere.", said the resilient Vegeta.  
  
[Vegeta, perhaps I will humble you more by taking off my sword]  
  
As Michael's glowing hand reached to his side, he unsheathed a sword of brilliant light and flame, which is nearly as brilliant as himself.  
  
"I wouldn't if I were you. You WILL need it."  
  
Vegeta then faded out and in repeatedly until he came behind Michael. Immediately going for the back of Michael's head.  
  
"YAAAA!" yelled an assaulting Vegeta.  
  
Michael was gone before Vegeta ever finished his swing.  
  
"What kind of sorcery is this!" Searching everywhere, Michael was no where to be found...  
  
"Where are you Michael!"  
  
[I am over here Vegeta.]  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes 4 feet up.  
  
"Humph. Pretty good there angel-BOY." Let's say we do this outside where you can see my true power. This way I do not have to worry about damaging the precious jewels I have gathered for my wife."  
  
[Have it your way Vegeta, but it will make NO difference.]  
  
As soon as he was there, he was gone.  
  
"This will be fun..." uttered the Saiyjan prince,with a voice so tauntingly haughty, it was frightening.  
  
:::Alpha 14's surface, far from the caves:::  
  
Roaring forward to the light Michael was clearly displaying so that Vegeta may find him, Vegeta came forth in a burst of Super Saijyan energy that rocked the ground.  
  
"Now let us settle this Michael. I will no longer be played upon as an ant by you and YOUR God. Now watch as your downfall will soon become apparent."  
  
Michael stood there calm, serene, as the ground, the very atmosphere itself rolled as a scroll before Vegeta's displayed strength. Already at the Ascension stage, the Prince Super Saijyan upped it a notch, charging headlong into Super Saijyan two. Finally, with a shudder and a clap of sound, the Prince of all Saijyans emerged from the dust, fists clenched, ready to do battle.As Vegeta dived straight to Michael, energy shining, he threw his first punch, and it struck... 


	4. 3:Trial & Torment

"Dragon Ball Z: Heaven & Hell"  
  
Chapter 3a: Trial and Torment  
  
As The Saiyjan Prince took off towards Michael , convinced of his own superiority over the being of light known only as "Michael", a battle of immense proportions was cooking up on the planet Earth.  
  
As the powerful warrior of Earth  
  
"Sigh, Krillin, I don't think I knew what I was getting into when I married Chi Chi. Before, when we were kids, she seemed so much nicer to me. I know that she loves me, and I love her. But sometimes......man.....I tell ya, it can really push my patience." ,said Goku  
  
"Well Goku, I hate to break it to you, but that is how all men feel. You can't live with them, you can't live without them. Over the years, I have watched you and Chi Chi, as well as Vegeta and Bulma, and believe it or not, I have learned a thing or two about marriage. To often, the husband overlooks what the wife really does for him, and visa versa. Marriage is about sacrifice, not about selfishness." ,replied as surprisingly wise Krillin.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right. Well, enough of this. We have jobs to get. I have to tell you, I am kind of wondering what it will be like to do something other than training."  
  
"I know how you feel Goku. I have no clue what to do."  
  
"Hey, look over their in the window!" Goku said pointing to a Job offer sign.  
  
HELP WANTED, PAYS WELL, HEALTH INSURANCE OFFERED WITH BENEFITS. HIGH RISK JOB.  
  
"Hmm.......let's go take a look inside and see what this is all about. Who knows, maybe I can finally start paying you guys for letting me stay in that apartment and for feeding me."  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
:::Alpha 14:::  
  
(Part Continued from Chapter 2) Michael floated calm, serene, as the ground, the very atmosphere itself rolled as a scroll before Vegeta's displayed strength. Already at the Ascension stage, the Prince Super Saijyan upped it a notch, charging headlong into Super Saijyan two. Finally, with a shudder and a clap of sound, the Prince of all Saijyans emerged from the dust, fists clenched, ready to do battle.As Vegeta dived straight to Michael, energy shining, he threw his first punch, and it struck, diving into Michael's stomach.  
  
Nothing, the punch did absolutely nothing.  
  
Michael,floating, smiling with taunting yet warming eyes looking down at Vegeta.  
  
:How did he withstand that blow! He didn't even flinch! It doesn't make any sense! I should've have been able to force him into that mountain over there. I remember my wife muttering on about physics and this and that, he should have moved!: thought an astounded Vegeta.  
  
"Please Vegeta, does this have to go any further? You are only humiliating yourself. I do not truly want to fight you. Now will you please listen to what I have to say?" spoke Michael.  
  
"Backing down already? What, scared of me flashlight? Give me a break you overgrown light bulb. I am just getting warmed up. "  
  
And so Vegeta unleashed a volley of kicks and punches, hitting the bright angel at every angle, every side, and still.......nothing.  
  
"Vegeta. Let me explain something to you. This fight is fruitless. I cannot be hurt, I am immortal, and on top of that, I do not exist entirely within this physical realm of yours. I have been given power four times that of yours for this mission, and have also been granted the ability to suspend the physics of the universe around you. You stand no chance-." Suddenly, Michael was abruptly cut off from the loud Vegeta, enraged, veins popping out of his head.  
  
"You're bluffing! No way are you that powerful! It is......IMPOSSIBLE!" With a glare, then an explosion of power, Vegeta soared straight up, palms out, "Now you will know true pain Michael!" Electricity sparkled and struck everywhere in the air, coursing all over Vegeta's body, coming from his fists and chest, "PREPARE FOR ANNIHILATION MICHAEL! YYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! FINNAAAALLLLL FLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSHHHHHH!"  
  
Steaming from his open palms, a burst of yellow energy so powerful, it would make anyone quiver, anyone mortal that is.  
  
Flying first away from Michael then down, straight at him, the final flash erupted upon the glorious angel's body with a roar, then a silence, dust dissipating about with Michael's body no where to be found  
  
Then Vegeta spoke,"HAAAHAHA!!! You see now weakling? I warned you, but would you listen? No, of course not. Well, I suppose you are regretting it now wherever your after life is. Good riddance to weak trash like you. Didn't even pose a challenge."  
  
Suddenly, without warning, a speeding character came out of no where, kicking Vegeta right in the chest, knocking whatever air there may have been left after his boast.  
  
"Why....you............little.........." was all Vegeta could speak before falling to the ground, writhing in utter pain  
  
[So now you see Vegeta. I am always to give mercy, and as such I will not strike you down for uttering such disrespect]  
  
Several moments of silence passed as Vegeta continued to grab his bruised torso.  
  
Struggling to speak and find air for his words, Vegeta began to speak "No....one has ever.....hit me that hard........before. WHAT are you? how can this be? I......can't even sense any energy from you.....a direct .......hit from my attack.......was nothing.........." and with his last breath of air, the Saiyjan prince fell unconscious.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::***********SO HOW DID YOU ALL LIKE THAT? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REMEMBER, THIS IS PART A IN CHAPTER 3:::::::::::::::::::::::******************* 


	5. Ch.4:Trial and Torment

"Dragon Ball Z:Heaven & Hell"  
  
Chapter 4: 3b Trial & Torment  
  
:::On Planet Earth:::  
  
"Well sirs, it looks like everything is in order. You can start your new construction job tomorrow."  
  
Son Goku and Vegeta exited the employment offices of "JR&R Construction Services" with merriment and a hint of honest relief.  
  
"Phew Goku, I thought we would never find jobs! These are perfect for us. Did you see how quick that guy wanted to hire us? Heheh, guess us 'Martial Arts types' as he called us are wanted in these heavy duty jobs, even more so for you since you are one of the "golden warriors." spoke Krillin with a newfound hope on his outlook for life.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so Krillin. It is kind of funny. This job doesn't seem very thrilling but whatever makes Chi Chi happy makes me happy. We could use some of the extra money to buy me that new video game thing...what do they call it.......it's by the technology company that the Briefs are worried about.....oh yeah! Microsoft! That new Xbox looks like fun.Hehe, but nothing beats a good fight. Man....it has been so long that I think that even with all this training I keep doing, I may be out of shape." said Goku.  
  
"Yeah right Goku. If out of shape is being able to take on the universe single-handedly then sign me up! Yeah, I wouldn't mind having your power." said Krillin.  
  
"At least Gohan is back in school after all the fighting with Majin Buu. Whether Chi Chi believes it or not, I am beginning to care about Gohan's future. He seems so much more grown up now, especially since that Videl has caught his eye."  
  
"I tell you Goku, those two will be together and married before you know it. Imagine the party Chi Chi will throw them then." Said Krillin.  
  
"It will be a big one ,that's for sure."  
  
:::Alpha 14:::  
  
An unconscious Vegeta wakes up in his latest homestead, the cave deep and secure near the Dead Sea.  
  
"Hmmmmm........wha....where am I? What is this.........oh yes, now I remember. It was that Michael. But where is he now? Was it all a dream? Ouch! I can still feel the bruises on my side." Said Vegeta, lifting up his shirt revealing two giant, purple battle wounds. "No, this definitely was not a dream. I can already feel new power flowing through me. Once I am healed, I will be able to push the limit and finally cross over into Super Saiyjan three." said Vegeta, powering up to Super Saiyjan, lighting the room a bit, "Then, I will get my revenge on that 'holy' angel, and Kakarrot."  
  
[I am still here Vegeta.] said Michael, revealing his light,brightening the room even further. [Now ,let me heal those wounds] and with wave of his hands Vegeta was back to full health.  
  
A strange energy also began coursing throughout Vegeta's body, extinguishing his Super Saiyjan power, creating an even more glorious light, similar to Michael's.  
  
"What.....is this....power? It is......TREMENDOUS! I FEEL.........INCVINCIBLE! AHAHHAHA THIS IS INCREDIBLE!"  
  
[And very similar to Gohan's Mystic powerup, except as you can obviously feel, it comes with....emotional attachments as well. Vegeta, this power is from Alethueo to you, and can only be used for positive purposes. If you choose to keep it, your power will surpass any mortal so far, it is a twice that of which the most powerful warrior in the universe contains, stronger than that of Goku's and Mystic Gohan in one."  
  
"Amazing...."  
  
[This power as I said, come with a catch. You use it for Alethueo's purposes, and on top of it, you will receive immortality when the time to bestow it comes. There are several rules which must be followed. You must be willing to go through 3 tests-]  
  
"Bring it on-"  
  
[I was not done yet. This power will change the bearer of it. It will change even the most heartless criminals into.....well you will just have to see for yourself. A word of warning, use it for evil or personal gain, and you will lose all the power which you have treasured these past years. You will lose your place amongst the True God, your Saiyjan blood will be stripped and you will no longer be above other mortal men, but will be one once again. The choice is yours. Think about it, think hard Vegeta, for this decision is not meant to be taken lightly. In one standard earth hour I will expect to hear your choice.]  
  
And as soon as he was there, Michael was gone. 


	6. Ch.5:Trial and Torment, New Beginnings

Dragon Ball Z:Heaven & Hell  
  
Chapter 5:3c:Trial& Torment, New Beginning  
  
Time had come, and time had past since Michael had left for 45 minutes.  
  
:Michael will be here moments from now. It is astounding. This power has made me nearly invincible. And in these fleeting moments of training since his departure, I have nearly doubled what it was he gave me. This new energy is so much easier to increase, far superior to chi. Chi in itself is pure abomination compared to this massive stream. Frieza,Cell, Buu, all of them lie beneath me now. Now, no when will best me, except for that blasted baka Michael. Still, I will leave Michael alone. I am no longer the foolhardy Saiyjan I once was. If Michael's master is the one who gave this to me, his power must exceed everything just as the angel had said. The rest of what Michael said confused me. What he spike of....almost sounded as if there was more to come. He even hinted immortality. The one gift which I never have been able to find or achieve."  
  
[Vegeta. I am here now]  
  
"Finally, my new best friend has arrived! AHAHAH. Well there "friend", how are you?"  
  
[Have you made your decision?]  
  
"Idiot, do you even have to ask? Of course I accept your proposal. Though I hate accepting such gifts, I will accept this one. No longer will I be belittled by anyone."  
  
[When you receive all that is to be given to you, you will no longer hunger for what can or should be, you will be satisfied, and moreover, changed at last. Power and dominion will mean nothing to you anymore. You may object now, but your decision has been made] and with a wave of his hand........Vegeta felt.....nothing.  
  
"Stupid. I do not feel a thing."  
  
Then all of a sudden, a brilliant light flashed through the room, overpowering that of even Michael's.  
  
Vegeta, for the first time in his life, did something he no one ever guess he would do.  
  
Vegeta kneeled, and beheld what was the most beautiful being, stupendous and beyond imagination.  
  
[VEGETA. PRINCE OF ALL SAIYJANS. I AM THE ALETHUEO. YOUR GOD, AND THE GOD OF ALL. I CREATED EVERYTHING. I AM WHO IS, WHO WAS, AND WHO IS TO COME. I AM THE ALPHA, THE OMEGA, THE BEGINNING AND THE END. THE FIRST AND THE LAST. YOU VEGETA ARE TO BE MY MESSENGER AND FIRST DISCIPLE TO THE WORLDS AND FEDERATIONS, THE SOLAR SYSTEMS AND THE GALAXIES. TAKE NOT THIS LIGHTLY. IT IS ONE OF RESPONSIBILITY AND YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN FOR SUCH A TASK. NOW, VEGETA, TAKE MY HAND.]  
  
"No, I cannot. I am not fit for such things. I have killed so many, hurt countless innocent people. I am unworthy to even look at you."  
  
[TRUE, IF ONE WERE TO GAZE AT MY FACE THEY WOULD SURELY DIE THOUGH I WILL IT NOT.VEGETA. TAKE HEART. YOUR SINS AND PAST HAVE BEEN FORGIVEN. I PAID FOR YOUR SINS MILLENIA AGO. VEGETA. I OFFER TO YOU A GIFT. ONE OF ETERNAL LIFE, OF RESTORATION, AND OF COURSE A FEW SURPRISES. YOU WILL TAKE WHAT I HAVE TO SAY TO ALL THAT HAVE A BEAT IN THEIR HEART. IF THEY SPURN YOU, THEY SPURN ME AND INCUR MY WRATH, AND SEE.....MY WONDERS!]  
  
With a gush of wind, and a rumble, the waters of The Dead Sea began to part, and then recede into the air, evaporated and gone. In seconds, the planet became a desolate, barren wasteland, uninhabited, with not a creature left standing. A a matter of fact, not a creature at all was left. They all seemed to have disappeared. Then in as long as it all to disappear, it reappeared better, renewed.  
  
"But Lord, Why me?"  
  
[IN TIME VEGETA, ALL WILL BE ANSWERED. THE SECOND TEST IS AT HAND]  
  
"The second? What was the first?"  
  
With those words, Alethueo was gone.Leaving Michael, who's light now seemed dim compared to the majesty of Alethueo, standing there.  
  
[The second test will be one that will require great strength Vegeta, but not one of the body, one fo the soul. Your soul will be tested with the emptiness of the pit. My fallen brethren fear it, for it is their destiny. It is a place that makes being alone seem overcrowded. Here, you will feel what it is like to have eternal seperation from all that has ever been held dear]  
  
All of a sudden, the place went dark, the ground disappeared, and sound could not be sent. Vegeta tried to speak, but no sound came out. There was nothing to feel at all. Complete sensory deprivation. Usually, to Vegeta, this would be a walk in the park, but something else was stirring within. This was beyond loneliness, he felt.....and what was this? He was crying. He couldn't think straight. All he could feel was depression, loneliness, and seperation from all that he held dear, just as Michael said. But what Michale didn't warn him about was another seperation., one from the essence and love of Alethueo Himself. That was worse than anything he thought possible. First he was there for days, then months, and years, millennia had passed and the tears still would not stop, nor could Vegeta control them. The feelings were overwhelming, overpowering him to every degree every second. Every time he thought he would collapse it was as if just enough energy to keep him going came into him. It was torment, more than anyone should ever have to bear.  
  
Then, Alethueo spoke,[VEGETA. NOW YOU HAVE FELT THE SORROW THAT YOUR HATRED AND VIOLENCE HAS CAUSED. YOU HAVE BEEN REFINED. NOW, COME OUT OF THERE, YOUR TIME IS UP.]  
  
"Wha....where am I now? What is this place?" said Vegeta, turning all around to behold a hill over an ancient city.  
  
"Vegeta, this is the place where your third and final test will take place" said a man, no taller than 5 foot 10. He was dressed in a robe fashion, similar to that of the Middle East in the ancient times. "My name is Judah Lionof. Now Vegeta, you will feel both the sorrow of the universe throughout time, as well as all the other pain caused by every man,women, and child throughout history."  
  
And with a flick of his wrist, Judah snatched Vegeta's palm, "AHHHHHHHHH! NO!" Flashes of wars, and the pain of those wars, coursed through Vegeta's body. "This pain, it's..." scream after yell, Vegeta began to sweat drops of blood onto the ground, taking onto him the whole universe, bearing every pain, physical,mental and spiritual. This lasted hours on end until the hand left His wrist and Vegeta looked up, drenched in his own seat and blood, beholding a swift transformation of Judah, to Alethueo.  
  
[WELL DONE VEGETA. YOU HAVE PASSED TRIALS AND TORMENTS THAT GO WELL UP TO AND BEYOND THIS TIME AND PLACE. YOU HAVE FELT WHAT I FELT LONG AGO. NOW, YOU RECEIVE YOUR REWARD.....]  
  
At that instant, Vegeta changed. No longer was he wearing tattered and beaten Saiyjan armor, but a white cloak, shining brighter than any angel ever had. Feeling power that numbered beyond what he had ever dreamed of, as well as that of immortality. Those were not even the best parts. The best part was that sense of belonging, that sense of love which he had never known. He had feared earlier that this would make him go soft if he had accepted it. But no, it did not. If anything, he wanted justice, and to bind the enemies that would dare to hurt others as he had done. Maybe this is what Goku has always felt, and why he had always been able to surpass Vegeta, maybe.... 


	7. Ch.6 Resentment Breeds Hate [Revised]

DragonBall Z:Heaven & Hell  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Resentment Breeds Hate"  
  
It was a brisk morning on the planet which the former living North Kai is laying his head down on a nice bed. He was dreaming little thoughts about his champion Goku defeating West Kai's champion, Pikhon.  
  
:: Inside King Kai's dream, shortly after the Heaven Tournament::  
  
"Great job Goku. Sorry you didn't win by a stupid technicality but you definitely dealt the blow to that Pikhon."  
  
"He's a really good fighter King Kai. I almost didn't make it. Hehe, guess my time with the people of Yardrat has paid off pretty well."  
  
"Stupid Yardrat folk. If it wasn't for them and that stupid teleportation technique I would still have my planet. At least the earth has managed to survive those calamities."  
  
"From Radditz to Cell I must admit King Kai. I am impressed too. For a while there, especially with Cell, I wasn't sure we would make it."  
  
Without warning, King Kai's thoughts are disrupted by an all to persistent voice, "North Kai! Goku cheated. We both know it. My Pikhon is immensely superior to your fighter.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well we will just see about that. Meet Goku and I tomorrow at Galivan ring, also, let's bet again. My new car for your planet."  
  
"Hehe. Well, I have no reason to worry so why not?"  
  
3 hours later...  
  
"What do you mean I have to fight Pikhon again? Tomorrow?! Not much of a warning King Kai. I must admit that I was lucky to beat him last time."  
  
"Nonsense Goku. You always manage to find a way to beat the bad guys some how."  
  
"Well, it's not like Pikhon is a bad guy King Kai."  
  
"Goku. I am going to be very honest with you. Pikhon is bad news. He has the exact same POTENTIAL distructivness that both Frieza and Vegeta had. You must fight him and win. Also...Goku......I need a planet to live on. My new car is on the line."  
  
"WHOA. You really put in for this one didn't you King Kai?  
  
"Heh. Well Goku. You should probably go train. I have something for you. It was given to me by the overlord of the other realm, his name was Emperor Taipou. It is a device Goku, that will slow down everything, effectively, Molecule Catalysis-  
  
"HUH!?"  
  
" It will give you 12 standard earth days while everything else moves at a crawl.But once it is turned on, it cannot be turned off for that length of time."  
  
"That's great King Kai!"  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself Goku. There is a price to pay. During this, you must not exceed your limits! Just tone and train subtly. If you go push to hard, your body may unravel or even explode because of the speed which your molecules will be traveling-"  
  
"Alright King Kai. I understand. Now lets get on with it."  
  
"Ok Goku. Here is."  
  
"Cool. Is this how do it?"  
  
"Goku, just Reeeemeeemmmmm..."  
  
Already, Goku had turned it on and the 12 days of molecule catalysis  
  
"Alright, time to power up. Let's try Super Saiyjan."  
  
In a brilliant flash of light, a golden aura soon glowed around Goku. But a startling pain soon coursed through his body.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH. What is wrong with my body?! It hurts.....so much."  
  
Then, in the midst of all he pain, it dawned on him and he powered down.  
  
"I must have reached the limit. What good is it if I can't even go Super Sayjan? How am I supposed to train to my fullest? This is just going to be a waste of time unless I do something."  
  
Then, without warning, his body shuddered, and His Super Saiyjan transformation took place, "AGHHHHH!! What is happening to me?! I.....can't control it!!!!!" His body through itself to the ground, exploding into Super Saiyjan level two for the first time. "Why is this.....happening.....Agh! The pain! MORE THAN I HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED!" Screams and wails erupted from Goku, far more than ever before in his life. The pain he felt right now is unimaginable.  
  
"No...more.......no.......more", uttered Goku as he had flash backs to the time when his best friend Krillin was killed by Frieza. More times came before him in a vision, of his friends dying at the hand of a madman named Cell, even his own son after surpassing Super Saiyjan two. He knew that this was wrong and hadn't really happened. But his emotions began to overwhelm him, making it seem all too real.  
  
"I won't let......you get away.....with this!" His head curled back as he remembered the moment Krillin exploded.  
  
"No more......no more.......this time.......YAAAAAAHHHHHGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A fantastic transformation took place within and throughout his entire body. His hair grew down to his waist, muscles ripped and bulged out of his body. For a moment he thought that his body was going to explode, then the pain stopped. He felt a tremendous surge of energy flow throughout him as sparks began to fly.  
  
"This...is...INCREDIBLE. I have never felt so much power in my LIFE! I surpassed both levels.......at once?! I had better practice with Ascended Saiyjan first. I probably will never even need to use......hmmm........what should I call it? I can't call it Ascended Ascended........hmmmmmm.........double ascended.....no............ahah! Super Ascended! Hmm...no that won't work either. Oh well, Super Saiyjan 3 will have to work for now. Now...if I can just.....power down enough.......ah.....there."  
  
There Goku stood, in his SSJ2 glory. For the rest of the 12 days,training constantly,, through much extreme pain, and pleasure, he was able to reach the limits of his Super Saiyjan 2 transformation. Now as the Molecular catalysis slowed, he returned to normal, as did everything else.  
  
"Well King Kai, what do you think?" Said Goku to an amazed King Kai.  
  
"Wow Goku! This is really marvelous! That Pikhon isn't going to know what hit him!"  
  
"Trust me King Kai. I have more tricks than this up my sleeve. Come closer so I can tell you..."  
  
King Kai approached the Golden Goku with caution as Goku whispered to him his secret about Super Saiyjan 3.  
  
"Well Goku, I would never recommend using that. It could destroy even your immortal body if you aren't careful. The power you have is already beyond anything I have ever encountered. We will win."  
  
NEXT WEEK: AT THE REMATCH  
  
Goku and Pikhon slowly stepped onto the arena platform.  
  
"Well, I don't need to tell you guys the rules. Just go to it and make sure it's a clean fight!" Said Mr.Mushroom  
  
"Goku, last time I underestimated you and went easy. This time you won't be so lucky. I know that you are a fighter with honor and so I am going to ask you to do me a favor. Let me power up to my maximum. Then we'll see just how good you do. So what do you say Goku?"  
  
"Sure, that's fine. Power up as much as you'd like. But here, let me give you an idea of the power you'll have to match."  
  
With a few bursts of energy, Goku's muscles grew and within a few minutes, he was at the maximum of Ultimate Super Saiyjan, the level before the Ascension.  
  
"Well Goku, if that's all you got I have no reason to worry." A green flash of light, then sparks flew as energy crackled around the dark-green Pikhon. For several minutes Pikhon powered up until he had finally reached his zenith. An astounding amount of power was pushed out of him, cracking the stone tile on the tournament grounds.  
  
Pikhon then took off and, fazed behind Goku and swiftly kicked him in the back sending him almost out of the ring. Goku managed to recover quickly springing toward Pkkhon swinging his fist and missing the green beings face as Pikhon effortlessly dodged the attack. Goku tried to hit Pikhon with a barage of kicks and punches, all of them hitting nothing but air.  
  
"You might as well give up Goku. We both know that though you have a lot of power, you are just too slow. Pretty pitiful if you ask me. Now it's time to show you what a real fighter is made of."  
  
Pikhon quickly dashed straight into Goku's torso, causing Goku to reel over coughing and spitting blood.  
  
"Heeh. I tried to warn you Goku. You can't win. Give up now before i embarress you even more.  
  
Goku struggled to his feet, "Well, to quote a friend of mine, 'if that all you got, I have no reason to worry.' I told you I would give you a taste of my power. Now I am going to show you the real thing."  
  
"What? More power? I'm sorry Goku, but I have to call your bluff on this one."  
  
"You'll see... YAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGRRRRRRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!"  
  
Pikhon looked at the ground, astonished to see little sparks of lightning shooting everywhere, and even more, the ground was no longer cracked, but rather, had big gaping holes where former pieces of tile had once sat. Pikhon slowly looked up and beheld a Goku, stronger, with longer hair, and an even more intimidating aura.  
  
"This Pikhon, is the next level. What you saw before was pre-ascended Saiyjan, or Ultimate Super Saiyjan. This is what I like to call Ascended Saiyjan, or Super Saiyjan 2. Now if you will give me a second, I need to power up to my maximum of this level."  
  
Pikhon stood in what now appeared to be a puddle of sweat. He thought inside, "I can feel his power. It's even with my own now. What am I going to do? At least at the last tournament I knew I stood a chance, but his technique........it's so much better.....how am I going to beat him? Well, better not waste any time. Time to do the dance."  
  
Pikhon began to move in a familiar fashion to Goku , "Now this seems familiar" smirked a golden Goku.  
  
Pikhon launched a full blown fire-ki blast straight at Goku. With a heated blast, smoke began to rise and then part.  
  
Pikhon stood there, aghast, "How can you still be standing? You don't even have a scratch!"  
  
With a smile Goku rose high up into the air and folded his hands in an all to familiar fashion.  
  
"C'mon Goku. Not that attack again. It didn't work last time and it won't work this time." thought Pikhon.  
  
"Well, HERE WE GO! TIME TO END THIS NOW! KKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE. ..." putting his fingers to his head Goku teleported right in front of Pikhon, "..HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
A blue steam of energy shot from Goku's hands nearly a third as big as the arena itself hitting Pikhon head on. Pikhon was knocked to the ground, nearly unconcious.  
  
Goku slowly walked over to him. The fight wasn't over until Pikhon was out of the ring. Slowly, Pikhon began to stand up, "Good shot Goku. Nailed me straight on. But I am not out yet, eheh."  
  
Goku smiled once more, then fazed out, uppercutting Pikhon straight out of the ring and right into the stands.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that." spoke Goku. Then he felt an energy spike, and an explosion from the stands. There stood Pikhon.  
  
"Goku. I will beat you. No matter what it takes. I have sold my soul to a being that will remain nameless for now. This increased my strength after I recieved my body here. Now, I will kill you and all of these miserable excuses for life."  
  
In a flash, Pikhon zoomed staright at Goku, knocking Goku off his feet and onto the ground. Obviously, this was not just a tournament. Everyone in the stands was running away.  
  
"Go, gather the strongest fighters you have. We are going to need them!" yelled a panicking Grand Kai.  
  
"Now Goku, your misery begins, starting with the death of your pal West Kai here." Pikhon shot a blast of red energy straight at King Kai, to fast for Goku to catch. In a second, King Kai was down and out, but alive, barely.  
  
Goku became enraged, "LEAVE MY FRIENDS.....ALONE! All my life my friends have been killed. No more........no more.....AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Yellow began to flash as Goku's muscles grew longer and his hair grew slightly longer. Continuing his screaming then suddenly stopping Goku stood and look Pikhon straight in the eye.  
  
"Now it's time to set things right. No more evil, no more pain. Pikhon. I don't know why you did this or why you sold your soul, but now it is time to make sure no more of my friends get hurt. It's time for you to go down."  
  
Half Super Saiyjan 2 and have Super Saiyjan 3, mid transformation, Goku flew straight towards Pikhon with some discomfort. He began knocking Pikhon senseless. Having countless flashbacks, Goku in the middle of fighting, was transforming once again into Super Saiyjan 3. By the time Pikhon was bloodied and near death, Goku stood there, hair at his waist and eye brows gone. Then in an instant he powered down to normal, out of energy. Staggering to the ground, Goku was looking for the words to say.  
  
"Wow Goku! That power as amazing!" yelled King Kai, slowly sitting up. "We finally beat him fair and square! Even though I won't be getting my planet now, at least I still have my new car. My friend is safe. For a moment there I was worried then after I was hit, I woke up to this new level of Super Saiyjan you hit."  
  
"Please King Kai. Don't tell anyone about it."  
  
"Tell anyone? Goku, that power was so great I wouldn't be surprised if the Supreme Kai himself felt it. Hell, it's even possible your friends on earth could have felt that one."  
  
Fading out of his day dream King Kai spoke, "No one ever did figure it out though. Since he powered in and out so quickly, everyone mistook it for a fluke or a misreading. Good thing too, because I feel that soon....Goku is going to need the element of surprise on his side."  
  
  
  
:::::::THANK YOU FOR READING MY FAN FICTION. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. R&R For MORE!:::::: 


	8. Chapter 7 Origin of Chaos

Dragon Ball Z: Heaven & Hell  
  
Chapter 7: Origin of Chaos  
  
6 Days later...  
  
:::Alpha 14:::  
  
High above the air, Vegeta and Michael were heating up as white light coursed over their bodies, turning into what was a sparring match, into a brilliant display of fireworks.  
  
Sweating from exhaustion, Vegeta floated to the ground, "Well Michael. That was pretty fun. Finally, I am getting used to having this amount of strength. Ha! Before you know it, I will surpass you even."  
  
"We'll see Vegeta." spoke Michael, with a hint of a grin on his face, "Your training should have moved you further than this by now. I had hoped that it would have doubled. So far it has no where come near that. Regardless of how much power you think you have, the darkness that lies ahead is in every way superior to you."  
  
"Which reminds me Michael. How do you know this darkness so well? What are you so afraid of anyway?"  
  
"Vegeta, at one time, I had fought it, him rather. I nearly lost, but managed to drive him out of heaven. Angel's fought angels.....it was a great civil war, worse than you can ever imagine."  
  
"So tell me about it"  
  
".....Another time......We must get back to your training....."  
  
"Dammit Michael! Realize that though I am a servant of our God, I am not your puppet, nor am I yours to order around! I will work as I want when I want! Tell me what's going on THEN we continue training."  
  
"12,000 standard human years ago, Heaven was at peace. During this time, there was no such thing as sin, sin hadn't, nearly couldn't enter most of our minds. The very thought of disobeying God was repulsive to all of us. All of us except one, his name was Reladiance, the Lord's favorite. God had blessed him with everything, and a power far above any other angel. Reladience was the most beautiful of all God's creature,a rare Archangel, and the music he made, well, it was INCREDIBLE. Every standard earth hour, he would lead the angels in chorus, worshipful praise of He who made us, Alethueo, God. It was a glorious time to be alive. Then came pride. Pride and ambition began to enter into Reladience's heart. He changed...and became something else, an abomination. He became, Mephistopheles. He foolishly believed that he could take the throne of Alethueo. He subtly drew angels to his side for a mass rebellion. One third of us in the end joined his side, to begin war with the Almighty God. It all began the following "day." Many of the Seraphim, our choir angels, gathered to sing praise, yet Mephistopheles was not there. An odd thing, then everything became war. Countless angels attacked the throne. I and several other Archangels held back most of them. Then came Mephistopheles to fight me. We fought back and forth, swords clashing,he was gaining the upper hand rapidly, until, by some miracle, I experienced a sudden burst of energy and repelled him, throwing him down to Earth. I assume that this power came from God for it also was unlike anything I have ever experienced before. Now Mephistopheles threatens to return, and he has nearly doubled his power since. God has no fear, but I however, do fear. I fear that he could take over all of this universe. God promised him long ago, that he would be prince if he could best Him. That is why we need you Vegeta, because with every new worshiper Mephistopheles gets stronger. All ready his followers number beyond human comprehension. Upon all of this, Mephistopheles has managed to find the fallen angels, now called Demons. After the fall, Mephistopheles took on another name, Mephistopheles. You are being groomed to bring draw away his followers to the Light that is God. That is your mission. Now let's move on with your training.  
  
"Hmph. This should be interesting."  
  
And so the training continues as the evil of Mephistopheles draws closer. But will Vegeta be ready when the time comes? And what of the Z Team. How will Earth's protectors guard against such a powerful force?  
  
  
  
  
  
:::Unknown:::  
  
The air was perfect, if you could call the atmosphere air even. The ground has speckles of ash everywhere however, making it seem odd that anything could feel perfect at all. There was a darkness about, an evil, foul feeling that could not be shaken. And in the midst of all the smoke and ashes pouring forth from that which cannot be seen, a throne of gold, pure effervescent gold. And on that throne, sits an evil power,,,,,  
  
"Baarak!" Screamed the nasty looking warlord, Mephistopheles.  
  
"Yes m'Lord." yelped Baarak.  
  
Baarak was of the impling class of demons. A small cowering creature that had no strength, but great cunning. Still, brute strength is what ruled here, and as such, Baarak was a servant. Still, a servant to the Lord of the Underworld.  
  
"Baarak, kneel before me. Chant my name. Praise me and give me glory."  
  
"Yes lord."  
  
"Baarak, aren't I the king of kings? The lord of lords?"  
  
"Yes lord."  
  
"Was it not I who own the air and land of this universe? Is it not I who control what goes on here, in MY domain?"  
  
"Of course! You are the highest. You are to be praised! You reign supreme over that foul Alethueo."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
"Well, I was just-"  
  
"THAT NAME IS NEVER TO BE SPOKEN HERE! EVER! IT IS AN ABOMINATION. THAT ACURSED BEING! HA! BUT IT WAS I WHO KILLED HIM. IT WAS I WHO DESTROYED HIM AND TOOK THE LIFE OUT OF HIM. I WHO HAD CAPTURED HIS SOUL."  
  
"Well....you didn't exactly capture it, remember what happened-"  
  
"NEVER SPEAK OF THAT HERE."  
  
"Well, I was just speaking the truth lord. That He did manage to-"  
  
"TRUTH?! AHAHAHA! Truth. I AM THE TRUTH! I AM THE WAY. IT IS ME WHO GIVES LIFE AND TAKES IT AWAY! NOT THAT EVIL PEACE OF SHI-"  
  
All of a sudden, a great noise arose, a clap of thunder, as a dark legion of menacing and foul demons, came approaching the throne.  
  
"Sir, we have been under heavy attack from the front lines. The Enemy is to strong.", Spoke a worn General, wearing a dark and torn cloak. Thousands came in behind him, forming ranks and order similar those to the Roman Army.  
  
"To strong? TO STRONG?" Mephistopheles took one glance at the cowering General, and in an instant, the former leader of Mephistopheles army was gone, and all that was left was a pile of salt.  
  
"Commander Leviathan!" ,called out the Dark Lord.  
  
A being of tall stature, strong posture, and a toned body stood up. He appeared as a dark shadow, without mass, yet with form.  
  
"Yes....my master. I am here to serve you."  
  
"You,Leviathan, are now General of my armies. Do as I say, and you will be awarded, succeed and you will live like a king,a god. Fail, and receive death, Fail continuously, and you will be given everlasting damnation in the Pit."  
  
"YES LORD! I WILL. I SWEAR IT!" Spoke a somewhat intimidated Leviathan.  
  
"Excellent. Listen to me. Gather the armies. Put a third at critical defense positions within our territories. The rest, I want you to take to this location."  
  
The Dark Lord waved his hand as an image appeared, showing a dark crescent symbol surrounded by a star which became encompassed by a circle, it is known as the Megloc or "Gateway".  
  
"Place them there, and DO NOT MOVE."  
  
Rushing off with the armies,Commanders,Lieutenants, and other ranks, Leviathan disappeared in a distance as cracks of lightning began to take form all over, a red mist settling in.  
  
"Yes......Yes.....NOW IS THE TIME! Now is when YOU 'Lord of Hosts' will FEAR ME! I will rule! The End of Your time has Come at long last! Now, the universe will know the power of me, Mephistopheles."  
  
"Yes,m'Lord." Spoke Balaak, down on his knees, cowering,shivering with fear.  
  
:::Elsewhere:::  
  
"Did you feel that Gabriel?"spoke Michael, solemn and serene without a hint of worry or wear.  
  
"Yes. It is quite strong isn't it Michael? He has become much stronger since the last Great War. The forthcoming one has me somewhat worried. What if he does it. What if Mephistopheles actually manages to overthrow the King?"  
  
"It will not happen. Alethueo has foreseen the end of it. Do not doubt Him. That as we all know leads to an area that dare not be visited again. It is true, that his power has grown, and yet, I am confident that even you and I could fight this Beast alone. A long battle it will be, remember, the Weeks have almost begun. Let us stop worrying and begin to prepare for the battle ahead. Gabriel, blow the horn..." 


End file.
